The haunted robuck
April 19th, 2017. i woke up happy, i had my breakfast then got on roblox. i went into the games page and joined into jailbreak. this is the creepy part, everyone was screaming in chat and even a MODERTATOR was in the server. i was scared, "whats going on...?" i said in chat, then someone replied. "someone is being creepy!" i checked in the player list and no one i knew was in the server. (other than the moderator, but hey, everyone loves and knows mods) then i saw him, he teleported me to him, somehow. he was completly black with a red head, i didnt think he was that much of a threat, so i decided to troll him a bit. but before he could talk, he somehow got me to be his friend.. then he said "we will talk on the website." then he left. i didnt think much of nything, i was shocked! i met a hacker! i didnt see him for the rest of the day. April 20th, 2017. It was the middle of the afternoon, i was on roblox studio creating games, then. he sent a chat to me on roblox, all he said was "i have something for you." i then said "what is it?" he said "some robux" i asked "how much..?" he said "1" i was confused, he just wanted to give me a robuck? i still went along with it, though. i joined his group, and he gave me the robuck. i have BC so i had all the robux i needed until the next big sale, i couldnt afford anything good so i just played some games for the day, i checked my friends and he was gone. April 21st, 2017. i went on the website, i for some reason was BANNED for 3 days! i looked at the reason and it was "Dont scam people on roblox" i have never scammed anyone! im not that kind of person! so i logged out and went on my alt. i played around then i (for some reason) got kicked from the game i was playing (it was jailbreak btw) i refreshed the page and my alt was DELETED. fortunate enough, i didnt have robux or BC, all free things. i couldnt do anything else so i just made another alt and did some stuff. (mostly posting on forums) then, all of a sudden, the background went red, almost blood like! i was scared! then my computer shut off. i didnt bother turning it on and just went out and got some food. April 24th, 2017. i decided not to play for a few days, so when my ban was over i went on my account. i (for some reason) had a DOMINUS! i wore it and played jailbreak, then, EVERYONE IN THE SERVER left the server. i was scared, "am i that weird?" i thought. so i found a server with a moderator in it and he said "OK EVERYONE STAY CALM HE WONT HACK YOU" then i got kicked and i was banned again for 14 DAYS this time! so, (again) i went on my alt, it was terminated, i knew i was going to be terminated at some point, so i just made another, then, in the events tab, i saw "we are coming, *username sensored to protect my friend requests*" i clicked it and all it said was "You took the robux, now you must pay us back." the first prize was "robux bow tie" and its description was "this robux bow tie is to remind you that you need to pay us back." the second prize was "robux helmet" and that time i didnt bother reading the desc. then, my computer crashed. i was confused! i didnt bother even TOUCHING ROBLOX until the end of the year. December 30th, 2017 it was the end of the year, i remembered my promise and played roblox. my dominus (and all my limiteds) were gone. i didnt care about many of them other that my shaggy. so i felt fine. everything seemed normal, nothing weird, then.. sorcus, he messaged me! he said "over the past months, we have been trolling you to make you feel happy. it sees we went way too far. we are sorry, so we have given you 6000 robux to apologize. but you seemed to lash out too hard so we have taken away your limiteds. we are very sorry - sorcus" so i was like "so this was all based on a LIEEE!?" i decided to just buy more limiteds, then play some games. but for some reason i got teleported to a different place named "im here", then.. he appeared, the guy who gave me a robuck appeared. he said "hello" then my computer shut off. i just walked away and made myself a sandwich. i have never seen that guy since.